


When I Burn the Kingdom Down (I'll Make Sure You're Chained to the Throne)

by RyanTheTwit



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Drabble, king AU, minecraft au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 15:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2472479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyanTheTwit/pseuds/RyanTheTwit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She is the Firebird- burning and bright. She is fire and rage. You have spurred her on and fed the flames. Higher and higher the flames rise. Higher and higher the flames go, licking at your heels. You may have the rise of rage, but she'll cause your fall of grace. You say you want to be the king. So'll she make sure to chain you to the throne.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When I Burn the Kingdom Down (I'll Make Sure You're Chained to the Throne)

The crown clatters to the ground. 

Fear grips your heart and the fire in you is diminished as the cold diamond pierces the Righteous King's (the Rightful's, the Warrior's, your husband's) chest. His eyes cloud over and dim; the warm brown is gone, and becoming cold. There are unspoken words placed delicately on his lips, but it never passes. It's frightening how nonchalant the Mad King seems as he withdraws the sword and kicks away the body. A smile is dancing around the edges of his filthy, tainted mouth, yet his eyes show disgust and impatience. There is no mercy, no warmth, no ounce of humanity left within him.

He's far too powerful for you. The Mad King is a god walking among pitiful men who bow at his feet, and you wrench the cold hand from your heart as a new fire is ignited within you. 

You will grieve another time. 

You search for a way to destroy the Mad King, a man of destruction and chaos. He will pay for his terrible deeds, and bring justice. It will be no easy task, for it is the beginning go the autumn months before you hear even a snippet of power. 

"The Ender dragon has awoken from his slumber," they whispered, as if it was a very sin to say the name. Fear curls around the throats of common men and chokes them silent. "Its power fuels the gateway between the worlds, and lures men in with the promise of power." Everyone is at unease, and the animals are chittering and howling with fear, as if they sense something the other cannot

You search for a gateway that has not been destroyed by fear.

This is your salvation. 

–--------------------------------------------

You are back, with fire in your eyes and a new sense of purpose. Violet accompanies the flaming red at your fingertips and there are wildfires in your eyes. You are a goddess of The End, harnessing the power of the Dragon and the whispers of forgotten gods curling around your mind. They murmur and hiss, and they tell you stories of death and illness that would drive anyone else mad. You have seen the Dragon, however, and every day spent is another piece of your mortality gone. 

A simple price to pay for the destruction of the Destroyer. 

You leave a blazing trail of fire and smoke as you make your way to the castle. Men burn with a flick of your wrist and homes are left in ashes with a glance of your eyes. The Mad King's men try to stop you, but it is almost humiliating to see how weak they are compared to you. No longer the Firebird, you are, now a Phoenix. You are everlasting and strong, a legend among the simple mortals. Born and reborn.

No one can stop you. 

It's a glorious feeling.

You enter the castle with a cold expression and hot hands as a new goal is set. The Mad King sits upon his tainted throne, and the bloodstained crown sits atop his head. Unworthy. Filthy. He is not righteous as your husband was. The King seems to await a painful death with open arms. A smile is on his face, the same one he sported when he killed your love. He thinks he knows you, for he has seen so many men come undone by madness and the thirst for his blood. You're not the first.

You will not give him the satisfaction of death. 

 _No_ , you think. You can see the look in his eyes as your mouth curls into a devious smile, a dark light in your eyes, and he comes to a realization. 

He will serve you. 

**Author's Note:**

> I know I promised other fics, but I can't work on them because my computer is dead. This is inspired by hailthemxdking.tumblr.com .


End file.
